Photographic aids for creating a permanent digital photographic record of a measured long length, such as a wall, ceiling or floor of sufficient length as forms a typical room size, are limited. None are known to be in use in common practice. The following prior art references may be relevant to the instant invention.
Pat./Issue/PublicationPublicationTitleNo.DateInventorCarpenters' lay-off tapeD259,706June 1981Smith, Floyd A.Carpenters' lay-off tapeD260,738September Smith, Floyd A.1981Pressure sensitive 4,310,509January 1982Berglund, et al.adhesive having a broad spectrum antimicrobial thereinPressure sensitive 4,351,113September Eggertsen et al.adhesively backed 1982disposable measuring tape and method of manufactureCalibrated tape for use 4,367,590January 1983Winter et al.in constructing wall with vertical studsMethod and apparatus 4,370,039January 1983Landwehr,for photographically Ulrich M.measuring an objectAcquiring 4,639,107January 1987Landwehr,measurements of an Ulrich M.object by means of photographyMacromer reinforced 4,732,808March 1988Krampe et al.pressure sensitive skin adhesive sheet materialStud locating tape4,845,858July 1989Thomas, RonaldK.Adhesive template tape4,942,670July 1990Brandt, HaroldDisposable layout tape5,012,590May 1991Wagner, et al.Mounting template5,107,601April 1992Semchuck,Mario E.Tape having graduated 5,216,700June 1993Cherian, Georgescale providing location indicia during x-ray processesMeasuring material 5,542,523September Jansen, Georgelengths1995Centering ruleD399,769October 1998Taylor,Christopher L.Marking Tape6,067,722May 2000Goodyear, et al.Pre-marked markready 6,082,018July 2000Wells, Harold T.tapeContainer space 6,145,215November Graston, et al.indicating tape and 2000methodSystem for laying out 6,360,448March 2002Smyj, Brianan installation of Kennethcomponents and method of useMethod and apparatus 6,415,199July 2002Liebermann,for preparing custom- Gabriel S. A.fitted clothingRoofing tape6,511,741January 2003Hungarter,Ronald C.Adhesive measuring 6,637,124October 2003Pederson, JeffreytapeC.Disposable tape 6,772,532August 2004Honea, Richardmeasuring systemRulerD510,286October 2005Manning, StevenR.Framer's layout and 7,059,061June 2006French, Doncutting guideGregoryRulerD571,239June 2008Holmes, DavidG.Adhesive backed 7,581,333 B2September Dressler, Gary S.measuring tape2009Tape measuring device2001/0042315November Dixon, ThomasA12001J.Methods and apparatus 2002/0148134October 2002Meyer, et al.for providing reference A1measurementsFlexible adhesive tape 2005/0257393November Spanski, et al.measureA12005Template tape with 2007/0283589December Garcia, NicholasindiciaA12007C.Framing layout tape2008/0201975August 2008Gingerella, et al.A1In-situ shear wall 2008/0209749September Chua, Bryan S.nailing templateA12008M.Measuring Band2008/0307666December Mattson, et al.A12008Manufacture for tape JP57128801August 1982Nishikawa,measureTsuguo
The prior art for measurement style photographic aids consist of devices that measure human dimension, contours, etc. for specific medical purposes or use specific photographic techniques and mirrors to establish measurements. None of these are designed to provide measurement of an object or item of longer length. These patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,039 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,107, are clearly designed for use by specifically trained persons using specialized procedures and equipment.
There are numerous prior art patents (such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,333 B2 or 6,772,532) for tape measures, all of which can be re-tasked for use as a photographic aid. Various tape measure patents adopt the use of adhesive backing, flexible and tearable substrate, and scales and markings. However, none of these tape measures are truly adequate for photographic means. In defining themselves as tape measures, the design is centered on creating scale markings to minute measurements down to 32nds and 64ths of an inch, and for the tape measure being small enough to be highly portable and readable at a very close distance. As an example, a camera placed three feet away from a tape measure placed beside an object or item is capable of capturing an image in which the measuring tape markings and scale are visible and readable but the field of view of the camera is limited to only a few feet. If a camera is moved far enough away to capture an image of substantial length such as the typical length of an office wall, the markings on the tape are too small to be easily read, and the markings are placed too close together to differentiate the individual markings in a photograph taken with a digital camera and the image viewed using standard software on a conventional computer. In using a typical digital camera and a ¾″ wide steel measuring tape, the fractional inch markings become difficult to read when the lens is three feet from the source allowing approximately four feet of tape to be photographed. When viewed on a computer using standard photo viewing software these markings become difficult to read when the lens is five feet from the source allowing approximately six feet of tape to be photographed. The inch and foot marking become difficult to discern when the lens is placed seven feet from the source about nine feet of tape to be photographed.
The current art does not address the needs of a measuring tape that is to be used as a photographic aid for photographing measurements of an object or item of longer length. To accomplish this, a photographic aid measuring tape needs larger markings. These markings must be clearly defined. The markings must be spaced farther apart so as to not become confusing in a photograph. The device also needs markings to assist in identifying the location of the device in relation to the object or item being photographed, and in identifying the direction the photograph is being taken in, as well as identifying whether the device is located horizontally or vertically. Duplicate markings at the top and the bottom of the top surface of the substrate are needed to allow for accurate placement of the device against a perpendicular surface. The device must be able to be placed on or adjacent to the object or item that is to be photographed. For use with non-professional photographers, the device must be able to be used with little or no training and must not require highly specialized equipment.